Sammy
by Hadan
Summary: Au; Dean não se torna um caçador, ele se torna um engenheiro e durante a cerimonia de recebimento do premio de engenheiro do ano ele faz um agradecimento a pessoa que tornou tudo aquilo possível, mas que infelizmente não está ali com ele naquele momento.


Sammy...

O palco estava iluminado com um único holofote centrado no homem de quase 40 anos que segurava o premio em suas mãos o olhando com uma expressão avaliativa até que se endireitou olhou para todos os presentes e com a voz rouca de sentimentos começou a falar.

—Muitos me dizem que este é o melhor presente que eu poderia ganhar... Eu não quero desrespeitar a ninguém, mas vocês estão todos errados. Meu melhor presente eu ganhei dos meus pais quando eu tinha mais ou menos quatro anos... Meu irmão. Sam Winchester. Infelizmente quando ele tinha seis meses nossa mãe foi morta...ela... ela morreu em um incêndio criminoso no berçário do Sam... Sabe... toda vez que eu penso naquela noite... Entre toda dor e tristeza... O momento em que o meu pai colocou o Sam nos meus braços e me mandou tirar Sam dali... Protege-lo... Salva-lo... E o que mais se destaca na minha mente...

" Depois da mor... Depois disso meu pai não foi o mesmo... Eu acho que ele não suportava o fato de não ter sido rápido o suficiente... Acho que ele se culpava pela morte dela... Eu não sei... mas acho que quando ela morreu algo em meu pai morreu também... Ele se tornou obcecado... Decidido em achar o culpado pelo incêndio e, em sua busca, arrastou eu e meu irmão por metade do país durante quatro anos..."

Ele parou... Bebeu um gole de agua... Secou as lagrimas e com a voz ainda mais embargada continuou...

—Desde que meu pai embarcou nessa jornada desenfreada por vingança, Sam se tornou minha responsabilidade... Era eu quem lhe preparava as refeições... Trocava a fralda... Lhe dava banhos... E era eu quem o colocava para dormir a noite... Para todos os efeitos... Sam era meu. Ele era meu irmão. Ele era a única pessoa que eu confiava. Ele era a única pessoa que eu amava. E era a única pessoa que jamais me abandonaria. Sam era meu tudo.

"E então no meio de uma cidadezinha no fim do mundo... Sam ficou doente... No começo eu achei que tudo não se passava de uma tosse... Mas uma noite ele estava com a febre tão alta que... Sinceramente eu estava assustado... Eu tentei convencer meu pai a leva-lo ao hospital, mas ele estava convencido de que a febre logo cederia... Eu lembro que aquela foi uma das noites mais agoniantes da minha vida... A primeira de muitas...

"Eu passei a noite inteira vigiando Sam... Tentando fazer a febre ceder... Mas quando amanheceu e ainda assim a febre não cedeu, eu finalmente convenci meu pai que nós tínhamos que ir ao hospital... Assim que chegamos lá Sam foi levado a emergência para fazer exames... Eu não sei bem quanto tempo eu fiquei naquela sala de espera, mas pareceu toda uma eternidade... E então finalmente um medico veio em nossa direção e... e o que ele falou destruiu o meu mundo... Sam tinha leucemia... estagio terminal..."

As lagrimas tomaram conta de seu rosto e ele teve que parar por um momento para respirar e beber um copo d'agua.

—Pela primeira vez em quatro anos meu pai concordou em achar um lugar fixo, estável, para que nós morássemos. Um lugar onde Sam pudesse receber o tratamento que precisava... e eu me lembro que mesmo com tudo Sam ele... Ele sempre agia como se estivesse tudo bem... Ele... era ele que me dava força pra superar tudo o que estava acontecendo a nossa volta...

" Sam sempre gostou de aprender... Quando tudo... quanda nada mais fazia sentido e escola era a ultima coisa em que eu conseguia pensar ele me fazia sentar do lado dele na cama e explicar para ele minha lição enquanto ele fingia entender... É por causa dele que eu estou aui hoje, sabem? Ele me fez prometer... me fez prometer que eu não abandonaria a escola... Prometer que eu daria tudo de mim que eu faria meu melhor... Ele era assim... Ele era a minha motivação... ele é meu exemplo de vida... mesmo que ele tenha vivido tão pouco... E é por isso que eu dedico esse premio de melhor engenheiro do ano a ele. Sammy esse é para você"

Dean Winchester levantou o premio em direção ao céu e desceu as escadas do palco e caminhou em direção a saída em meio aos aplausos de todos os presentes que o aplaudiam de pé.

Assim que saiu do prédio em que a homenagem lhe fora prestada Dean levou sua família até em casa e com um breve aceno de cabeça a sua esposa sai em direção ao cemitério sabendo que ela entenderia que ele precisava daquele tempo para si mesmo.

Chegando ao cemitério ele rapidamente se dirigiu, pelo caminho já conhecido, em direção ao pequeno tumulo de seu irmão. Ele depositou o premio no chão em frente a lapide e se sentou ali.

—Hey, Sammy... Faz tempo, não é?... Hoje eu ganhei um premio... — Sua voz quebrou em um soluço e novas lagrimas transbordaram de seus olhos. — Eu queria tanto que você estivesse aqui Sam... sinto tanto sua falta maninho... — Ele ficou em silencio por alguns minutos... — Eu estava me lembrando de quando éramos pequenos... Como você gosta de brincar com aqueles carrinhos que eu comprei em um posto de gasolina... Como você costumava me acordar pulando em cima de mim... Mas eu estava lembrando das partes ruins também...Eu sei que você me pediu para não fazer isso, mas... as vezes eu não consigo evitar... Desculpe...

" Mas no fundo elas não eram tão ruins assim... eram? Quando eu ficava deitado do seu lado na cama do hospital te contando histórias... aquilo era bom, certo? E lembrar o quanto você lutou contra a doença... Isso também era bom... Era pra mim... Principalmente quando você confessou que não queria morrer pra não me deixar sozinho...

" Eu te amei tanto Sammy... Ainda Amo! Você se lembra quando eu disse que você não precisava mais lutar? Que estava tudo bem e que eu ficaria bem? Eu ainda me lembro como se fosse hoje..."

_Em um quarto de hospital dois garotos estavam abraçados buscando conforto um no outro... omenor em seus 4 anos o mais velho em seus 8. Os dois se olhavam nos olhos como quem travasse uma conversa silenciosa até que o mais velho assentiu, inclinou-se e suspirou no ouvido do mais novo._

—_Está tudo bem, bebe, você pode desistir agora... Venha vamos voar para fora deste quarto de hospital... para bem longe daqui... um dia iremos nos reencontrar... Eu te amo Sammy... Nunca vou te esquecer... — E assim com essas ultimas palavras o menininho deixou todo o ar sair em um ultimo suspiro e seu corpo desfaleceu nos braços de seu irmão._


End file.
